<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the clock strikes 12:00 by Goldenglare29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245798">When the clock strikes 12:00</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenglare29/pseuds/Goldenglare29'>Goldenglare29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cinderella - Freeform, M/M, Magical, Midnight, Prince Nakamoto Yuta, Winderella, Winwin still be a boy dw, fairy godfather ten, fairytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenglare29/pseuds/Goldenglare29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A long, long time ago. In a land far away from here, there lived a boy. A boy called Dong Sicheng. </p>
<p>After a Life of unfortunate events and loosing both of his parents. Sicheng never would’ve thought that he’d get a chance to attend the ball and meet the Prince. </p>
<p>Much less catch the princes eye. </p>
<p>But there’s only so much you can do when you have to leave the palace at 12:00 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A nct Yuwin twist on Cinderella with a splash of time travelling fairy godfather: Ten, Glass slippers and A happy ending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the clock strikes 12:00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N;</p>
<p>I got inspired from the Wayv princess party...cuz like WINWIN FUCKIGN SNATCHED MY WEAVE. LIKE DAMN </p>
<p>Oh a Also from the song ‘dustland fairytale’ by the killers but it’s not really inspired by that. </p>
<p>*mostly inspired by the 2015 movie Cinderella </p>
<p>Irene is the stepmother because she’s the first person who came to mind. </p>
<p>So yeah. I hope y’all enjoy this short book and if you have time, tell me how you feel about it.❤️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long, long time ago. In a land far away from here, there lived a boy. A boy called Dong Sicheng. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been 4 years since his mother's passing. As he sat by her death bed, she made him promise her. </p>
<p>"Have courage and be kind" she said. Voice barely louder than a mumble.  </p>
<p>It was minutes later that she had taken her final breath. Death had willed Her to a silent slumber, her body lay next to the weeping willow at the far end o the garden. Sicheng made regular visits to talk to her gravestone,  his mother had given him comfort and even after her untimely passing she still managed to provide him with the feeling of safeness. </p>
<p>It was only 2 years later when a lady turned up with two young males in a horse drawn carriage. Intricate golden flowers weaved their way along the structure and as soon as one of the henchmen opened the door. Sicheng was hit by a strong and confident aura. It was the beauty of the lady that caught Sicheng eyes though a undeniable beauty was one that the lady had possessed, the only thing that felt out of place was the cold, dark glare that her eyes held. Sicheng father had been quick on his feet to approach her. Clasping her hand as if she were porcelain and placing a delicate kiss on her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of Sicheng felt like his father had betrayed his mother. But he know, more than anyone that his father deserved as much happiness as he can get. </p>
<p>His father had led the lady towards Sicheng, the young boy bowed his head to pay respect to the older lady. </p>
<p>"Bae Joohyun, but call me Irene if you must" she said, her gaze had flickered up and down the boy in front of him. Sicheng was wearing a casual blue shirt tucked into white pants making him look nothing less than graceful and petite yet the way she had studied him made him feel like some sort of dirt on the floor. </p>
<p>"Dong Sicheng" Sicheng had introduced himself after she made eye contact with him. </p>
<p>"These are my two sons. The youngest, Chenle and oldest, Renjun" she introduced to Sicheng. </p>
<p>"Hello" Chenle said popping out from behind Irene. He was no more than 12 years old when he had first met Sicheng. </p>
<p>"Woah. Sicheng hyung looks like a doll" Chenle had said loudly. </p>
<p>Sicheng felt himself blush at the compliment. Until he caught the disgusted look on Irenes face, watching as the older lady tutted at the compliment. </p>
<p>"Sorry about that. My brother can be a bit too much" Renjun had said.  The boy looked only a year older than Chenle yet held some sort of maturity to him. </p>
<p>"Let's get inside. It's a bit too cold out here" Sicheng's father said, ushering the group In. </p>
<p>"Woah. This place is huge. I want the biggest room!" Chenle exclaimed </p>
<p>"Oh...that would be my room" Sicheng said unsure of what else to say. </p>
<p>"Wonderful!" Irene said clapping her hands "Chenle and Renjun can take Sichengs room. Since they would have to share it of course and they are 2 growing boys" Irene continued with a look of happiness in her face. </p>
<p>Sicheng heart sunk. He looked to his dad to see if he was going to say anything. The only thing his dad was doing was staring at Irene like she was the moon goddess herself. </p>
<p>Sicheng sighed in defeat. </p>
<p>"But the only room left is the attic" Sicheng informed. </p>
<p>"All the more reason for you to be up there dear." Irene said a smirk gracing her lips. </p>
<p>Renjun had looked at Sicheng with a face of guilt to which Sicheng had just returned a simple smile mouthing 'its alright' </p>
<p>You would've thought that 2 monstrosities was all the story would contain but yet there's more. It was the first winter with Irenes family as the addition in the household. Yet his father was ready to be whisked away on urgent business Matters. A carriage was waiting outside for him, ready for the voyage. </p>
<p>Sichengs father had kissed Irenes cheek before hugging his stepsons. </p>
<p>"Oh could you please get me the finest fabric you can find? I need it to make my doll a suit" Chenle exclaimed. </p>
<p>"Oh if possible could you get me Another emerald necklace? The servant boy from next door, Jaemin, stole it from me" Renjun sulked. </p>
<p>Sichengs father had said nothing more that of course to each demand before turning to his son. </p>
<p>"And you? What would you like?" He said with the kindest voice. </p>
<p>"Just get me...the first branch to knock your hat off on the way" Sicheng had said while reaching up to straighten out the brown hat on his fathers head. </p>
<p>"Why what an unusual demand. Unique just like you" his father had said before waving off as he steered the carriage over the hills and into the horizon. Sicheng watching him until he became barely a speck of dust. </p>
<p>That was the last time he had ever saw his father. Less  than 3 weeks later a man turned up on the doorstep, one who Sicheng Recognised to be one of dads associates. He hung his head as he extended his hands out. A branch lay across his palms as he muttered the very words </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry" </p>
<p>It was then that Sicheng had dropped onto his kneels, tears trickling from his eyes. He felt hands rubbing his back in a soothing manner. He looked up at the two boys who too were sad, but Sicheng was placed with the burden of both of his parents death. </p>
<p>His stepmother, Irene, stood frozen in place. BEFROE she finally came to her senses. </p>
<p>"Is the money left in my name" she had asked urgently. </p>
<p>The associate had widened eyes, shocked at the sudden demand. </p>
<p>"Well then! Answer me!" She yelled </p>
<p>"Um..the money is left for Dong Sicheng" the associate had replied </p>
<p>"Since I am now Sichengs guardian. I posses the right to claim it" Irene declared</p>
<p>"It's only for Sicheng to claim" the associate mumbled </p>
<p>Irene snapped her head around to meet the crying boy. </p>
<p>The very next day she had dragged him to the bank to transfer all the money to her. </p>
<p>It's been a year since his fathers passing and Sicheng had blossomed into a beautiful young man. He looked ethereal. </p>
<p>The only thing concealing the reveal of his true beauty was the state he was in. </p>
<p>After his father had passed away, his stepmother jk had done nothing but treat him like a servant. Ordering him about, making him do  chores and much more. He was treated like a slave in his own home. </p>
<p>His stepbrothers had tried to stop their mom but Everytime they tried to they received a harsh slap on the face. A lesson to them to not care about 'such scum'. He told them to not worry. Watching as they too bloomed into wonderful human beings. </p>
<p>He envied them though. They got to live a life Sicheng dreamed of living while he tidied the rooms in a outfit covered in soot and ash. </p>
<p>He dreamed of a better life, yet he still put a smile on his face and treated everyone around him with kindness, just like he promised his mother to. </p>
<p>He didn't argue, didn't fight back and just did everything possible to make people happy. </p>
<p>Every night he'd make his way towards the grave that lied underneath the weeping willow. He talked to his mom as if she were here. It was his escape. </p>
<p>But with dreams as heavenly as Sichengs, you could only imagine how ecstatics was when Chenle had rushed into the home, declaring that the king had organised a ball for the second son in line. Yet he was up in line for the throne. The oldest son, Johnny had decided that ruling a kingdom was a life he didn't want. He didn't want to be restrained. He instead decided to work as an advisor to the king along with his own suitor, who was a mystery themslef. You see in the kingdom they lived in, it didn't matter what gender you were. Because at the end of the day, it's your life to live. Not anyone else's. </p>
<p>"I need a new suit! Have you seen Prince Yuta! He looks like his face was handcrafted by the gods" Chenle had exclaimed </p>
<p>Wouldn't they rather get to know the Prince before marrying him?</p>
<p>Sicheng thought to himself. </p>
<p>"Well well. Time to go to the boutiques and get some new suits for my boys" Irene said ushering the two boys out. </p>
<p>"Stepmother?" Sicheng asked</p>
<p>"What is it?" Irene said twirling around to face him. </p>
<p>"Would it be possible for me to attend the ball?" Sicheng asked </p>
<p>Irene left out a laugh to Sichengs confusion. </p>
<p>"Oh dear. Look at you. You're in no such state to attend a ball. You'd make a fool out of yourself. No, you must stay here and attend to homely matters" Irene hushed</p>
<p>"But-" Sicheng started</p>
<p>"No buts!  My decision is final." Irene said sternly. She turned around and left the house, ascending down the stairs toward s e horse drawn carriage. </p>
<p>Sicheng felt his dreams being crushed once more. </p>
<p>All he wanted to do was meet the Prince. </p>
<p>That evening when the three arrived home Renjun had pulled Sicheng to the side. </p>
<p>"I have somethign for you. It's one of a kind. I had it made for you" he said quietly. Before pulling out a box. Inside were two matching necklaces of gold, a lock and a key. </p>
<p>"I cannot accept this-" Sicheng started</p>
<p>"No. We used the money which belongs to you to pay for everything so this is the least that you deserve." Renjun replied, shoving it into Sichengs hand before he was called by his mother. </p>
<p>Sicheng had made his way upstairs before placing the necklace in a silver music box with a spinning ballerina. </p>
<p>The night of the ball came at rapid speed. The event was on for 2 days in which Yuta would find a suitor.<br/>
The house was rushing around in preparation, Sicheng helping out the others with hair and their outfits. </p>
<p>"You both look spectacular. One would have to be ignorant to ignore your beauty" Sicheng reassured the two boys before they waltzed down the steps to show the outfits to their mother. Who was dressed  up as well. She wore a grand midnight blue dress which swept the floor. Even though Sicheng wouldn't want to admit it, she looked perfect. </p>
<p>"Oh my dears. You both look tremendous! Let me take a look at you two again. And to think that I have 2 horses in the race!" She sighed </p>
<p>"I do think that we best be off though. We can only be so fashionably late. Lucky husband number 3, I'm on the way!" Irene declared walking off and out the door followed by Renjun and Chenle. Who both turned back around to Sicheng, wishing that he could come too. </p>
<p>Sicheng watched as they left. He was alone in the house, he hated being alone. So he headed off to his mothers grave, in hopes of getting some reassurance. </p>
<p>"You keep telling me to have courage and be kind. But I just watch as I make everyone else's happy ending play out, what about my own? How can I get my own happy ending? All I wanted to do was see the Prince" Sicheng said as he wept on the floor. </p>
<p>"I wish to go to the ball" Sicheng sighed</p>
<p>Suddenly the wind around him started blowing rapidly. The leaves scattered across the ground were picked up. Sicheng hugged the tombstone with eyes drawn tight. </p>
<p>"Book zaramay. First wish of the-wait no sorry wrong program. </p>
<p>"I believe you called?" A voice said </p>
<p>Sicheng looked up at a shorter man who was sitting in the tree holding  what looked like a magic wand. </p>
<p>"Are you my fairy godmother?" Sicheng asked</p>
<p>"Bobbitty bobbitty boo bitch. I am your hairy fairy dogfather" the man said spreading out his arms. </p>
<p>"You aren't dressed as one" Sicheng pointed out with the sweetest voice possible. </p>
<p>"Oh dammit. I'm still wearing the Alice in wonderland costume from the shoot earlier. Ugh!" The man said picking at the dress. </p>
<p>"What's Alice in wonderland?" Sicheng asked</p>
<p>"Oh wait. I forgot they don't have Alice in this time period. Anyways let me introduce myself. My name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but you can simply call me Ten or Fairy godmother. I am a time travelling fairy godmother so that explains why my outfit will change whenever you call me since my fiancé always wants to go to different time periods!  Oh I should probably get into a more suitable outfit." Ten muttered to himself mostly. </p>
<p>With a wave of the wand in his hand. His costume changed to a white elegant suit with a flower tucked into the pocket. </p>
<p>"So let me get this straight. You and your boyfriend are time travellers and fairy godmothers. To which you just happen to be mine?" Sicheng said </p>
<p>"Correct except from the fact my boyfriend is just a time traveller. Anyways this seems like more of a you situation judging from the fact that you were just crying on the floor" Ten replied </p>
<p>"All I want to do is go to the ball and meet the Prince. Is that too much to ask?" Sicheng said softly. </p>
<p>"Nothing too much to ask when I'm here. Come on stand up. I'm gonna cast a spell. Make a wish" Ten said. </p>
<p>Sicheng stood up and closed his eyes wishing to go to the ball. </p>
<p>Ten ran around him casting a spell and suddenly when winwin opened his eyes he was in a stunning blue outfit. Decorated with butterflies and blue hair gems decorated his blonde hair. And lastly the shoes were glass slippers which encased Sichengs feet. </p>
<p>"Now the power that I hold honestly generates gravity" Ten muttured studying Sicheng up and down. "Transportation! I was so close to forgetting" Ten exclaimed </p>
<p>He walked over to the vegetable garden several metres ahead, stopping at a large pumpkin. </p>
<p>"This'll do perfectly" he said waving the wand around </p>
<p>The pumpkin grew into a carriage of a grand resemblance. </p>
<p>"A henchmen" ten said Shooting a duck with his spell </p>
<p>"Oh and lastly the horses. Ah some rats, perfect!" Ten said before the rats running around suddenly grew into white stallions. </p>
<p>Now Sicheng had a fully arranged carriage. </p>
<p>"I am honestly a miracle worker" Ten said to himself. </p>
<p>"Oh my" Sicheng said </p>
<p>He was finally ready to go to the ball. He climbed into the carriage with the help of his fairy godmother. </p>
<p>"Your wand is very powerful" Sicheng commented</p>
<p>"Oh this thing. I got this from toysRus. No the real power is in you" Ten said</p>
<p>"In me? You find your power in me?" Sicheng asked </p>
<p>"No i-you know what. It's my fault for words that sentence wrong." Ten said shitting the carriage door. </p>
<p>"Oh theres something else I need to tell you....what was it-Ah yes. The magic runs out at 12pm so you best be out by then" Ten said "and I've Casted a little spell on you so your family won't recognise you" </p>
<p>"Thank you" Sicheng said to the other </p>
<p>Ten smiled "no problem at all. Now get your ass to the ball!" Ten yelled slapping the henchman, indicating for him to start moving. </p>
<p>Ten waved them off before glancing down at his futuristic watch. "Oh my it's time for me to be off. Bella just took a shit on the floor" he cursed before waving his wand and disappearing. </p>
<p>Sichengs carriage drew closer to the palace and Sichengs eyes glowed with wonder as he took in the majestic place. He looked at the entrance to the palace , guards everywhere and people flocked around wearing elegant dresses and suits and everything you could ever think of. </p>
<p>The carriage stopped at the grand doors of the palace and a guard stepped forward to open the door for him. He stepped out of the carriage with wide eyes. </p>
<p>"I'll see you later" Sicheng said to the Henchman who nodded in reply. </p>
<p>Then he finally made his way into the ballroom, the ballroom where the Prince was. </p>
<p>~an hour later~</p>
<p>Yuta was bored of the dancing. He's spent the past 2 hours and a half waltzing around the room as eyes ogled him. He knew that everyone here wanted Him solely for his looks and title. That's all people wanted. They didn't even try to get to know him. </p>
<p>The grand ballroom of the palace was crowded. It was too much for him, he needed some air. He slipped away from the crowds eyes, out into the royal gardens. Flowers upon flowers and then finally he found the maze. No one ever went in the maze, it looked too dangerous yet as he weaved his way though the bushes he heard the faint sound of singing. In the centre of the maze was a swing. It was there for when Yuta and Johnny were kids yet now they were older. There was no need for it anymore, but Yuta did like to go it into the maze in his free time. </p>
<p>He heard the swings creaking And the singing grow louder as he approached the centre. He stopped and peered through a gap between the bushes. He caught the sight of a young man no younger than 22 probably swinging on the swings. Yuta decided to approach him. </p>
<p>"Hello?" Sicheng asked as he heard a twig snap. </p>
<p>Yuta started laugh "you're cute" he said</p>
<p>"Reveal yourself" Sicheng demanded</p>
<p>"Alright Then. Here I am" Yuta said stepping out into the moonlight. </p>
<p>Sichengs jaw dropped. This man infront of him looked like a god. </p>
<p>Yuta jaw also dropped after he got a good look at Sicheng. He even managed to notice the adorable little elf ear. </p>
<p>"Sorry." Sicheng replied sheepishly. </p>
<p>"It's alright. You were just scared" Yuta said walking over to the other swing. </p>
<p>They were in less than 5 feet proximity to each other now. </p>
<p>"so why aren't you in the ballroom?" Yuta asked </p>
<p>"It's too crowded in there. I didn't find who I was looking for either so I decided to get some fresh air."<br/>
Yuta smiled at the other. Sicheng blushed before looking away. </p>
<p>"Also no one in there knows how to dance" Yuta exclaimed </p>
<p>Sicheng laughed. </p>
<p>"Why don't we have a little dance party here by ourselves" Yuta asked </p>
<p>"You know what. Sure" Sicheng replied. "But first push me on the swings." </p>
<p>The Prince stood up to stand behind the swing was sitting on and pushed him. Giggles filled the air as Sicheng flew back and forth. </p>
<p>"WAIT WAIT. NO! DONT PUSH IT ANY HIGHER!" Sicheng yelled while laughing. </p>
<p>"That just makes me want to do it more" Yuta said and pushed Sichengs swing with tremendous strength that Sicheng almost flew off it. </p>
<p>"I heard you singing earlier" Yuta said as he rested his head on Sichengs lap. At this point they couldn't care about their outfits and suits and they were exhausted from dancing with one another. </p>
<p>"You did?" Sicheng questioned. </p>
<p>"Yeah you're really good" Yuta said </p>
<p>"I'm not that good. But thank you" Sicheng said stroking yutas hair. </p>
<p>"That's a lie" Yuta said with a smile. </p>
<p>They stared off at the moon up above, enjoying each others company. Before they were suddenly interrupted by the clock tower dinging for half past 11. Sicheng realised he had to leave soon. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry but I need to leave now" Sicheng said </p>
<p>Yuta sat up looking at the other </p>
<p>"Wait before you leave. Tell me your name" Yuta said </p>
<p>Sicheng climbed up and turned around at the exit of the maze towards the man who was a mystery to him.  He was about to respond but the bell rung again. To which Sicheng immediately panicked and ran away. Yuta chasing after him, they arrived at the grand doors to the palace to which Sicheng dashed down the stairs looking back to see Yuta panting, he couldn't take any chances so he continued running to find the carriage. </p>
<p>"That man. Find that man" Yuta demanded to the guards and they chased after Sicheng. </p>
<p>Yuta smiled to himself </p>
<p>You can't  hide from me, for I have already fallen so deep</p>
<p>Sicheng raced towards the carriage </p>
<p>"GO!GO!" He yelled and the carriage immediately took off.  A flock of the royal guards continued after them but after a while they got them off the chase. </p>
<p>Sicheng finally managed to take a breath and smiled to himself as he sunk into the plush cushion lined carriage. </p>
<p>That man was...I have no idea but he makes my heart race </p>
<p>The carriage pulled up to the home where Sicheng resided. Just as the clock struck midnight. </p>
<p>The carriage shrunk back Into a pumpkin and horses into mice. Sicheng rushed to place all the items in the small shed. Valuable to him was what they were. </p>
<p>It just started to rain as Sicheng danced his way into the houses. He heard another carriage pull into the driveway before he rushed inside. He boiled the kettle and quickly changed into some dry clothing as to not catch a cold. </p>
<p>The doors slammed open and in stormed and agitated Irene. </p>
<p>"That's blasted Prince! Spends less that 3 hours dancing at his event and then disappears into the night. Danced with no one and didn't even spare a glance at either of you!" She spat as she dryer herself off with the towels Sicheng had grabbed for them. </p>
<p>Chenle and Renjun had entered the house with completely opposite expressions to their mother. </p>
<p>"Well I danced with a very nice boy today-" Chenle started before Irene cut him off</p>
<p>"Was he of noble blood?" She questioned</p>
<p>"I'm not sur-" he started</p>
<p>"You two are only to marry into noble blood" She said pointing a finger at the two boys. </p>
<p>She then casted a glance to Sicheng for the first time since they got back. </p>
<p>"And where have you been? You're soaked!" She asked</p>
<p>"Oh...I just went out to take a walk" he replied </p>
<p>"What's a weird boy" Irene. Mumbled</p>
<p>Sicheng continued to smile as he thought about the mysterious boy he met in the maze. </p>
<p>"Renjun, my boy, did you meet anyone today?" Rene questioned</p>
<p>"No one you'd  like to hear of mother" he replied as he sat himself down at the table. </p>
<p>"Ugh. You two need to get your head in the game. Tomorrow you are to storm straight up to that Prince and make sure he dances with you only. Sicheng, make us some soup to eat. We're starving. You'd of thought that for a royal event that they'd of gotten better catering" she said sitting herself down. </p>
<p>Sicheng sliced up some vegetables still dreaming of the boy. Before he finally took notice of the fact that instead of slick the carrots he had sliced them. He hurried to finish up the meal for his family before excuse himself and retreating upstairs to the attic. </p>
<p>He glanced out of the window, dreamy gaze. He'd never felt this way before. It was all new to him. </p>
<p>He'd been standing there for an uncertain amount of time before here was a soft knock at the door. </p>
<p>He opened it to reveal Renjun, standing there in his pyjamas. </p>
<p>"Can I come in?" The younger boy asked. </p>
<p>Sicheng nodded and dragged them over to sit on his bed. </p>
<p>"Is it wrong to go against your parents wishes?" He questioned. </p>
<p>"Well...it's your life to live. If you chose to live It in a way that not everyone wants you to. It's completely fine. Because it's your life not to theirs" Sicheng said</p>
<p>"...you know the servant boy from next door?" Renjun questioned looking at the floor. </p>
<p>"Jaemin?" Sicheng questioned </p>
<p>"Yeah him. You see, I kissed him" Renjun confessed "but I feel as though I've done SOmething terrible today. But I loved it. I met a servant boy at the palace. His names Jeno, and he may or may not have made my heart flutter. But I am in so much confusion as to why I feel the same way about both of them." Renjun explained</p>
<p>"So you love them both?" Sicheng asked</p>
<p>"...I guess" Renjun admitted</p>
<p>"So why don't you introduce them to each other. Maybe you all can be together" Sicheng suggested</p>
<p>"Do you really think mother would like that" Renjun deadpanned </p>
<p>"She'll hate it. But it's your life" Sicheng said </p>
<p>"How can I get them to meet eachother?" Renjun asked</p>
<p>"That's for you to figure out while I take a nap and dream" Sicheng said yawning. </p>
<p>"Thanks for the help" Renjun said sarcastically. </p>
<p>"You're welcome" Sicheng said shooing the younger boy out of his room. </p>
<p>He flopped onto his bed with a head full of dreams. </p>
<p>~the next day~</p>
<p>Irene and her two sons had just left the house and Sicheng dashed towards the willow tree. Wishing for the same thing as yesterday. Yet today he took a small item to gift the mystery maze boy. </p>
<p>Today Ten appeared in a purple suit with his hair styled back.</p>
<p>"I'm assuming you've called me here for you gay fantasies" Ten said raising his eyebrows. </p>
<p>"I don't know what you think gay means. But in this time period it means happy" Sicheng said. </p>
<p>"Oh well. Ma bad. Anyways today's your last chance to snatch that Prince up!" Ten proclaimed. Throwing his wand in the air. </p>
<p>"I know. I can only hope..." Sicheng trailed off</p>
<p>"Now let me see. Ah! Yes" Ten said and instead of a light blue suit, Sicheng wore a blue suit with white butterfly embellishments. Another wave of Tens wand brought shiny gems into Sichengs hair and butterflies flew around h tho e boy before resting on the crisp suit. </p>
<p>"Now you're the definition of 'a catch' I do have to say!" Ten exclaimed "now wheres that blasted pumpkin!" </p>
<p>Everythign was all set with help from his fairy godfather and soon Sicheng was ready to set off to the ball. One final time. </p>
<p>"Wait. Fairy godfather. What happens after tonight. Will I even see The Prince? Will I ever see you again?" Sicheng questioned</p>
<p>"Oh you'll meet the Prince alright. And he may be more familiar than you think" Ten said </p>
<p>"What's about you?" Sicheng repeated</p>
<p>"You'll most definitely be seeing me in the future. Just not in this form" Ten said indicating to his outfit. </p>
<p>"Phew. Thank god. Alright I'll see you soon fairy godfather" Sicheng said climbing into the carriage </p>
<p>"Well at least you're calling me fairy godfather  instead of sugar daddy" Ten said to himself which Sicheng overheard. </p>
<p>"Bye sugar daddy!" Sicheng yelled as the carriage pulled away </p>
<p>"DONT FUCKING CALL ME-well it is a pretty calculate name. Just gotta make sure my boyfriend didn't hear that" Ten mumbled to himself. </p>
<p>The gates of the palace swung open and soon Sicheng found himself back at the steps of the palace. He took a deep breath before he walked into the grand building. </p>
<p>He weaved his way through the crowd before entering the packed ballroom. </p>
<p>He'd make it his mission to find the Prince today. He was too busy looking around that he didn't notice the person walking towards him until he had collided with him. </p>
<p>"Oh I'm sorry-it's you" Sicheng breathed out. Looking at the man in-front of him. </p>
<p>"Mysterious boy. We meet again. Would you give me the pleasure of knowing your name tonight?" Yuta  said. </p>
<p>"Maybe towards the end of the night" Sicheng said </p>
<p>"Why don't we hit the dance floor. Show them how to really bust a move" Yuta said indicating to the dance floor </p>
<p>I do need to find the Prince but one dance wouldn't hurt. Sicheng thought</p>
<p>Before he could reply, he was yanked onto the dance floor by 'mystery maze man' JUst as the music Changed. </p>
<p>"I'm not familiar with this song" Sicheng admitted. </p>
<p>"Just follow me. 1,2,3 step 1,2,4,TWIRL!" He exclaimed twirling Sicheng around </p>
<p>The tow weaved their way around the dance floor. Oblivious to the eyes staring at them as they were stuck in their own world. </p>
<p>"Now could everyone move off the dance floor for the princes dance" One of the nobles announce </p>
<p>"We should probably move now since it's the princes dance" Sicheng said to  Yuta. </p>
<p>Yuta was shocked that this adorable boy didn't know who he was. And instead of moving over as Sicheng had advised he instead continued dancing with him. </p>
<p>"Nakamoto Yuta." He said</p>
<p>"That name sounds familiar" Sicheng said. Looking around the dance floor and not seeing anyone.  </p>
<p>"Probably does. I am the person that this ball was organised for after all" Yuta said with a laugh</p>
<p>Sicheng laughed until he actually processed what the other male had said</p>
<p>"wait. So you are the Prince?" Sicheng questioned with wide eyes. </p>
<p>Yuta lifted an eyebrow in amusement</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes I am" he replied </p>
<p>"Oh my god I am so sorry  your majesty. I didn't even acknowledge-" Sicheng said rushing to now before Yuta stopped him. </p>
<p>"Please don't. It's nice to be able to talk to people without them being all fake to me" Yuta explained. </p>
<p>Sicheng smiled. "It's nice to talk to someone too him who isn't a relative of mine" </p>
<p>"What about  your friends?" Yuta asked while still swaying in time with the music. </p>
<p>"I don't really have any" Sicheng admitted "I spend most of my days doing all the work my family orders me to do so I don't have much time" </p>
<p>"I'll be your friend" Yuta said</p>
<p>"Really?" Sicheng asked</p>
<p>"Yeah. In fact I have a feeling you could be more than that" Yuta said with a smile. </p>
<p>Sicheng blushed after processing what Yuta had said. </p>
<p>"You don't really mean that. As soon as I leave this ballroom, you'll forget about me." Sicheng said</p>
<p>"That's sounds like a challenge" Yuta said raising an eyebrow </p>
<p>"It is." Sicheng said with a smile. </p>
<p>"I would search through the whole kingdom to find you. Just to prove to you that you've really stole my heart" Yuta said. </p>
<p>"Then why don't you do just that" Sicheng said </p>
<p>"Don't tell me you're going to run away again" Yuta said</p>
<p>"I have 5 minutes till I have to leave." Sicheng admitted looking at the clock. By now everyone else had joined the dance floor. Trying to catch the princes attention who only had eyes for Sicheng</p>
<p>"At least tell my your name" Yuta said </p>
<p>"I need to go" Sicheng said as the clock struck 4 minutes. </p>
<p>Sicheng started weaving his way through the crowed closely followed by Yuta. Once they finally left the ballroom Yuta exclaimed. </p>
<p>"At least leave me a hint!" </p>
<p>Sicheng glanced at him and smiled before running through the doors and descending down the stairs. Yuta again ordered for the guards to chase after him but just as he was about to chase Sicheng down the stairs. He noticed a shiny item on one of the steps of the palace. </p>
<p>He crouched down to pick it up. </p>
<p>It was a glass shoe. One very familiar to the one Mystery boy was wearing. </p>
<p>Yet inside it was something else. </p>
<p>There was a small chain with a little key attached to it. </p>
<p>"A hint" Yuta said with a smile. </p>
<p>I will find you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sicheng raced into the carriage yet again. He felt adrenaline rushing through his veins. There was no way the Prince was actually going to find him...</p>
<p>Was there?</p>
<p>The carriage dashed through the gates of the palace. Guards chasing after but as soon as they had made it halfway home they had been far behind. </p>
<p>The rain started pouring again and Sicheng raced inside. Putting the items back into the shed as some hidden treasures. Before running inside to take a shower. But not before he pulled up a loose floorboard, which contained the branch his father had gifted him and his mother's diary. He placed the other glass shoe into the hole before sealing it up.  </p>
<p>What a day! He thought</p>
<p>As soon as he walked out of the bathroom he was met with the sound of his stepmother talking to her sons. </p>
<p>"That mysterious man was the only person who the Prince danced with all night! Only for him to run away at the end! How ungrateful!" Irene cursed </p>
<p>If only she knew how grateful Sicheng was </p>
<p>"Why are you all home so early?" Sicheng questioned<br/>
As he made his way down the stairs. </p>
<p>"They cancelled the ball halfway through since the Prince made it his quest to find the mystery boy" Irene said in anger</p>
<p>"I For one feel happy for the mysterious boy" Chenle said</p>
<p>Irene glared at him </p>
<p>"I mean...curses?" Chenle said  under the gaze of his mom. </p>
<p>"I can't believe it! All they have is one shoe and that's what they're going to us to find the boy? How stupid!"Irene said </p>
<p>Sicheng smiled to himself</p>
<p>So the Prince accepted my challenge</p>
<p>"What are you smiling about?" Irene questioned. </p>
<p>"Oh...I was just thinking about how the rain will make all the tulips grow in the garden and how pretty it'll look" Sicheng replied. </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at the boy before walking off into the kitchen. Probably to grab a drink of some sort. Most likely alcohol. </p>
<p>"They'll never find him" Irene. Muttered</p>
<p>"I'd have a little faith if I were you, mother" Renjun said. </p>
<p>Sicheng smiled before practically prancing up the stairs and into his room for some rest.</p>
<p>~the next day~</p>
<p>Sicheng had woken up early to do his chores and cook breakfast. He was currently watering the flowers. Humming a familiar song. </p>
<p>"Oh curses!" He exclaimed as he knocked the watering can onto the ground splashing water onto his shoes. </p>
<p>"Well I guess I needed to change my outfit anyways" he said looking down at his trousers which where covered in mud.</p>
<p>He placed the watering can onto the steps of the back door. As well as taking his shoes off before making his way upstairs into the attic only to see the door already half open. </p>
<p>Hesitantly he pushed the door open. Only to find his step mother admiring an object </p>
<p>"When we're you going to tell us about this?" She questioned</p>
<p>"It's not what it looks like-" sicheng panicked </p>
<p>"Oh really. So this isn't the other glass slipper?" Irene said looking at him</p>
<p>"A mysterious man gave it to me as he was running away. He wanted me to look after it" Sicheng said</p>
<p>"...whether is is your slipper or not. I will not allow you to toy with my sons chances of becoming future king!" Irene hissed</p>
<p>"Please just  leave the slipper alone. I wont tell anyone about it!" Sicheng said </p>
<p>"I've already taken enough chances with you" Irene said before she raised the slipper in the air and smashing it down onto the floor. </p>
<p>Sicheng fell onto his knees. </p>
<p>"Why?" He asked</p>
<p>"What was that?" Irene asked stepping over the glass. </p>
<p>"Why? Why do you have to take everything from me? My father, my money, my life! And now my one chance at escaping it all!" Sicheng yelled. </p>
<p>"Let me tell you a story Sicheng" Irene said "there once was a young girl who believed in love and kindness. She married a man out of love and had two beautiful sons. The next year, he husband died of an incurable disease and she was left as a widow. Luton the streets with her two sons. She had to sell her body to get money and food. She came across a man who had lost his wife who had everything. Yet he two died. The moral of the story is...the world doesn't care about you. No one in life has it easy yet, I want to ensure it's as easy as possible for my sons to live their life and not worry about a thing. And if it means I have to take away your happiness and life...then I guess I'm like the world. I don't care" she said grabbing Sichengs face in her hand. </p>
<p>"You are to stay locked up in here while I ensure my sons future. Don't ruin it!" She said before walking over to the door. </p>
<p>"No wait!" Sicheng yelled but it was too late. Irene had already slammed the door and locked it. </p>
<p>He heard her walk downstairs as he quietly wept. </p>
<p>Everything was ruined. </p>
<p>~meanwhile~</p>
<p>"Jaehyun, are you sure this is the right place?"  Yuta asked his general. </p>
<p>"This is the last house in the kingdom. He has to be here" Jaehyun explained to the Prince who was disguised as a fellow guard. </p>
<p>"I'll knock on the door" Taeyong, Jaehyun's fiancé, said while getting of his horse. </p>
<p>As soon as he approached the door, Irene had swung it open while wearing a olive green dress. </p>
<p>"Sorry to disturb you Madame. But we were wondering if you had any sons?" Taeyong asked </p>
<p>"Why yes! I do.  In fact I have two beautiful boys" Irene said guiding them in. </p>
<p>Jaehyun and Taeyong walked into the house. They were brought into the living room where two unenthusiastic boys were sitting. </p>
<p>Jaehyun, who was carrying the case with the shoe approached them. Lowering himself down to remove the glass case on the shoe. </p>
<p>"May I?" He asks Chenle who looked as if his thoughts were somewhere else. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Sure" Chenle said after noticing his mother's glare. </p>
<p>Jaehyun placed the  glass slipper on the floor bed Chenle tried to get his foot into it yet it didn't fit. </p>
<p>"It's too small" Jaehyun proclaimed </p>
<p>"CUrses!" Irene exclaimed </p>
<p>While Chenle exclaimed "THANK GOD!" at the same time </p>
<p>Jaehyun moved over to Renjun who bender down the help. </p>
<p>"Upstairs. HEs locked in the attic" Renjun whispered to jaehyun as he attempted to get into the shoe. </p>
<p>"OH LOOK! IT FITS!" Irene exclaimed. </p>
<p>Renjun stood up wearing the slipper and as soon as he took a step the shoe slipped off. </p>
<p>"It's too big" Jaehyun said. Stating the obvious. </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Irene asked</p>
<p>"Absolutely positive" Taeyong commented. </p>
<p>"Ma'an are you sure there aren't any more suitors in your house?" Jaehyun questioned. </p>
<p>"No. Of course not. Why would there be?" Irene rushed while pushing them out of the door. </p>
<p>"Wait. I hear singing" Taeyong said placing a hand on the door just as it was about to close. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sicheng  was looking out the window humming the song he sung in the maze. He was too lost in thought that he didn't realise that the mice had crawled out of their hiding place and were pushing the window open. It silently moved just a little bit but enough so that you could hear what was going on outside </p>
<p>Sicheng continued singing </p>
<p>"~I can hear it calling, you sexy fuck. Loveing the way your body talks"  he sung </p>
<p>Down below Yuta heard a familiar tune, just with lyrics. </p>
<p>"Oh don't be silly. There's no one else here" Irene said trying to close the door. </p>
<p>"Do you mind if we double check that" Taeyong inquired. </p>
<p>"Of course I mind" Irene said</p>
<p>"Alright then would you kindly move over." Taeyong simply said </p>
<p>"I refuse to" Irene said </p>
<p>It was at that moment that Yuta whipped off his cloak and hat and climbed off his horse. </p>
<p>"You wouldn't refuse an order from the Prince. Would you?" He said with a smirk. </p>
<p>Irene immediately dropped to a bow allowing to  three men to slip through. </p>
<p>Yuta made his way into the living room with Taeyong while jaehyun made his way upstairs. </p>
<p>"You can't go in there" Irene said. Putting herself in the way fo Jaehyun and the attic door. </p>
<p>"Move over Madame" Jaehyun said plainly</p>
<p>"This is my house" Irene said </p>
<p>"If you were to go against the order of the king, that would be Seen as treachery. So as a member of the kings guard I am asking you to move and if you don't move I will love you myself and  you'll face the consequences." Jaehyun said to the older lady.<br/>
"Now unlock this door" </p>
<p>Irene fumbled around with the keys until she found the right one and opened the door. </p>
<p>"Nothing here to see. Just a simple servant boy" she said. </p>
<p>"He could be much more. And if he does turn out to be much more than that, you'll be eating Your words" Jaehyun said stepping forwards. </p>
<p>"It is requested by the king that you show yourself to him at once" he said to Sicheng </p>
<p>"I forbid you to see him!" Irene said to Sicheng. </p>
<p>"And I forbid you to forbid him. Who are you to stop an officer of the king? Are you and empress? A saint? A deity?" Jaehyun said turning to her </p>
<p>Irene looked speechless before she blurted these very words. </p>
<p>"I am her mother!" </p>
<p>Sichengs face  turned into one of a deep expression. He turned towards irene. </p>
<p>"You have never been, and you never will be my mother." He said</p>
<p>Irene fell onto her knees as she watched Sicheng follow Jaehyun downstairs into the living room. </p>
<p>Yuta turned to him. </p>
<p>"You!" He exclaimed </p>
<p>Sicheng smiled </p>
<p>"You found me" Sicheng replied </p>
<p>"Of course i did. I would never stop looking for you no matter what." Yuta said </p>
<p>"May I?" Yuta asked indicating to the glass slipper</p>
<p>"You may" Sicheng said lifting his foot off the floor. </p>
<p>Everyone watched in anticipation as Yuta slid the glass slipper onto Sichengs foot. </p>
<p>It fit perfectly. </p>
<p>They both took a look at each other and Yuta's gaze flickered down to Sichengs lips before they joined at the lips. They moved in sync in a passionate kiss </p>
<p>When they ran out of breath they pulled away. </p>
<p>"Oh and I found this inside the glass slipper" Yuta said dangling the key necklace in his hand </p>
<p>Sicheng smiled before he lifted the locket necklace from where is lay around his neck. </p>
<p>Yuta smiled before he got onto one knee </p>
<p>"I know this is all rushed but this way my plan" Yuta said sheepishly. "Will you marry me?" He asked </p>
<p>"Does the shoe fit?" Sicheng asked</p>
<p>"That's a yes right. THATS A YES!" Yuta screeched. </p>
<p>"Oh I just realised Something" Sicheng said. </p>
<p>"What?" Yuta asked, pausing his little celebration. </p>
<p>"There is literally one vital price of information that you still don't know" Sicheng said </p>
<p>"Oh wait yeah". Yuta said "what's your name?" He asked with a smile</p>
<p>"Dong Sicheng" Sicheng replied </p>
<p>"well that's gonna change soon" Yuta said with a wink </p>
<p>~on the day of their wedding~</p>
<p>"Prince/King Yuta!" Jaehyun called Out. </p>
<p>"Yes!" Yuta called out. He was relaxing with Sicheng before the big event. </p>
<p>"Your step brother just arrived home from the north with his fiancé!" Jaehyun said stepping into the room. </p>
<p>"Oh Johnny's home" Yuta said </p>
<p>"I'm back!" Johnny exclaimed. </p>
<p>"Oh where's the fiancée" Yuta asked </p>
<p>"Hello everyone!" A very familiar short man said busting into the room. </p>
<p>"Sugar daddy?" Sicheng blurted out </p>
<p>Causing a confused expression from Johnny and Ten just mouthing the word 'no' </p>
<p>"Look Johnny I can explain" Ten said </p>
<p>"Yeah. Your dEfiNaTlY gonna gave to explain that one" Johnny said. </p>
<p>Despite the confusion Sicheng was happy to see the familiar face. </p>
<p>My, my, It's a small word we live in </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>